batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Knight Rises Season 2
Cast ''' '''Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhardler) William Dent (Chris Cooper) Harvey Dent (Neil Patrick Harris) Ava Kirk (Katie Holmes) Ethan Bennett (Andrew Stewart Jones) Jim Gordon (Gary Oldman) Lucius Fox (Jaime Foxx) Harvey Bullock (Robert Amell) Sapphire Stagg (Emanuelle Chriqui) New Characters Rhonda Daggett (Cassidy Freeman) Tatsu Yamushiro (Ming Wa Wen) Oswald Cobblepot (Jack Black) Lucius Fox (Jaime Fox) Talia Al Ghul (Allison Miller) Plot This season sets right after the events of the previous season’s finale. Simon Stagg is dead and Ava will be comforting Sapphire. Harvey also will investigate Stagg's murder and find out his father's involvement. The first half of the season will deal with a conspiracy around Wayne Industries. When everyone including Bruce learns of the conspiracy and the group involved, Gotham City could be in danger. The second half of the season deals with William Dent trying to make amends for his crimes by beating the corrupt mayor Oswald Cobblepot in an election. But William's life will be in danger. Along the season, Bruce will encounter old ghosts such as Talia Al Ghul, team up with Steel, Wildcat, Zatanna, Green Arrow, and Black Canary; and face off against his future foes such as Bane, Anarky, Gear Head, and Penguin. Episodes 1. Sapphire takes Ava shopping to cheer her up over the loss of her father, but Ava is in danger when her father is being cloned by a mysterious group called The Council. Meanwhile, Harvey and Ethan investigates Stagg's murder. 2. Ethan needs Bruce's help to save Harvey when William gets Harvey sent to Arkham Asylum and orders Hugo Strange to kill him. 3. Everyone's shadow is turning against them in Gotham and Bruce teams up with Zatanna to find out why. Meanwhile, Harvey is running Dent Tech now with William in jail. 4. Talia Al Ghul comes to Gotham City, but Bruce must protect Talia from a rouge military captain named Ulysses Armstrong since Talia is the daughter of the dead Ra's Al Ghul. But Talia has amnesia. 6. Bruce takes Talia to Dr. Leslie Thompkins in Old Gotham. But a group of armored thugs are terrorizing the neighborhood for Sapphire Stagg. Bruce teams up with Metamorpho to stop Sapphire. 7. Ethan dates a girl named Keisha whose body structure consists of rubber . But Harvey is after Keisha since he made a deal with military General Marshall (Samuel L. Jackson). Meanwhile, Talia remembers how she lost her memory in the first place. 8. Ava gets forced to work in an illegal meta human fight ring called The Meta Brawl by Dr. Godfrey. Meanwhile, Black Canary enlists Green Arrow's help to save her teacher Wild Cat since Wild Cat is participating in The Meta Brawl thanks to Roulette. 7. Bruce and Ethan investigate when Killer Croc is stealing mutagens from Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile, Alfred's god daughter Tatsu Yamushiro comes to Gotham. 8. A CIA Agent uses Alfred as a pawn to uncover a conspiracy in Wayne Enterprises. Bruce tries to keep Alfred out of trouble. Meanwhile, Roland Daggett's daughter Rhonda goes after Tatsu when Tatsu steals something from her father. 9. Lucius' cousin John Henry Irons comes to Gotham as Steel to confront Colonel Thomas Weston. Meanwhile, Daggett uses Selina Kyle to steal something from Wayne Enterprises, but plans to stab her in the back. 10. Bane kills Daggett and creates a revolutionary. Bruce, Ethan, Harvey, Marshall, Rhonda, Talia, and Gordon try to stop Bane. Bruce also finds out that Bane plans to achieve Ra's Al Ghul's goal of destroying Gotham. 11. Months after Bane's defeat, William Dent is out of prison and running against Oswald Cobblepot for mayor in an attempt to do good. William gets Victor Zassz to fake kidnap Cobblepot, but things get out of control with Zassz betrays William and takes control of the situation. 12. A Dent Tech doctor's serum is stolen by some thugs. Lieutenant Gordon is hot on the trail. But Ethan discovers that the serum sends you into a critical dream like state. The people end up being in that state are Bruce and Harvey. Bruce dreams he's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises while being a crime fighter, Harvey explores his past in a sinister way. Meanwhile, Cobblepot tries to get even with William. 13. Ethan gets caught in an underground street racing ring and is forced to beat the other racers by Gear Head. Meanwhile, William tries to focus in his potential life as mayor, but uncovers a hidden threat. Notes -Like Beware The Batman episode Monsters, Sapphire tries to be like her father by paying armored thugs to terrorize Old Gotham so she can buy the place cheap. But after Bruce threatens Sapphire, she quits school and goes to China to help envision a power plant. -In this season, Bruce starts training with Ted Grant. -William Dent is killed by a female assassin known as Copperhead in the end of season 2 because of an old experiment he and Thomas Wayne worked on. -Non-Batverse characters are Green Arrow, Doctor Destiny, Dr. Anatol Mykros, Black Canary, Man Hunter, Steel, Colonel Weston, Wild Cat, Zatanna, Zatara, Warlock, and Roulette as well as Metamorpho and Sapphire Stagg. The Batverse characters are Victor Zassz, Copperhead, Selina Kyle, Gear Head, Penguin, Anarky, Bane, Gear Head, and Talia. -Season 2's main antagonists are: Bane, Roland Daggett, and General Marshall (Episodes 1-10) Penguin (Episodes 11-13)